1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a transmitter and a repetition method thereof, and more particularly, to a transmitter processing and transmitting input bits and a method of repeating bits to be transmitted by the transmitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcast communication services in information oriented society of the 21st century are entering an era of digitalization, multi-channelization, bandwidth broadening, and high quality. In particular, as a high definition digital television (TV), a personal media player (PMP), and portable broadcasting devices are widespread, digital broadcasting services have an increased demand for supporting improved transmitting and receiving schemes.
Therefore, a method for providing better signal transmission and reception services satisfying user's needs has been required.